Francis Scarmiglione
Francis Castiglione is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. He is the villain representing Twilight Crystal. Appearance Francis is a balding old man. His attire consists of a white tuxedo and trousers with a black shirt and polished shoes. Story The 2nd Cycle Eris, riding on a momentum gained by Terra's betrayal, summons Francis to the struggle. He starts plotting with 0 and Terra against Eris, but while also discreetly leading Zero to Terra in hopes he'll kill her. He is out gambitted by 0 however, who succeeds in breaking Zero and turning him into a Warrior of Madness. Francis is fought by Zero at the same time 0 is fought by Zak. Earlier on Zero confronts both Francis and 0 during their plotting with questions of Terra's whereabouts, fighting 0 with Francis as his assist when they refuse to give him straight answers. Battle ---- ---- Francis Castiglione Necromaster – Commands otherworldly monsters to fight as his scapegoats. ---- Francis is a Necromaster, and he is the most powerful Necromancer in all of known history. To compensate for his old age, he uses his two undead familiars to fight for him. The smallest, Caracalla, twists around his legs like a shadow and deals short-range physical attacks, while Dominitian hovers slightly above his shoulder and is responsible for mid-to-long ranged attacks with its bow. He can dismiss them to summon other undead servants, which will function as an extra combatant and launch a single attack before vanishing. His movement speed is generally poor, being merely a sophisticated walk, but his mobility and speed is notably improved in the air (Dominitian uses its bow like a helicopter to increase his jump distance, and the two servants otherwise drag Francis through the air). Brave Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks EX Mode Francis's Ex Mode is Grey Gambit. He attaches two skeletal dragon wings to his back, half his face peels off to show his skull, and he begins to glow with an unholy aura. In Ex Mode he gains the abilities "Decay", which is a mirrored Regen where he loses life instead of recovering it, and "Pitch-Dark Arts", which increases the damage done by Caracalla and Dominitian. His aerial movement abilities increase further. His Ex Burst is Temple of Doom. The player has to absorb a bar of black Aura by holding down two different buttons for certain amounts of time. In his Ex Burst Francis compresses the opponent within massive amounts of magical power, creating a replica Twilight Crystal with them sealed inside. He then proceeds to corrupt the crystal, causing it to shatter and triggering a nuclear explosion with the opponent at the centre. His failed Ex Burst has several skeletal hands reach out from the Void and rip the opponent to pieces. Equipment Francis can equip the following: Greatswords, Daggers, Staves, Thrown, Grappling, Instruments, Bangles, Hats, Clothing, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Quotes Attacks Encounter Default specific DLC specific Story Specific Francis: "You're a damn fool, 0. No matter how long the cycles rage on, death will always be the only absolute!" 0': ''"Then I must eliminate death." '''Francis: "This world is dead. Nothing but a decaying husk, not unlike the beings under my control. Perhaps that is the true nature of war, a soulless circle of action lacking heart and deliberation. Or perhaps it is the means in which death truly expresses itself." Francis: "War is self-sufficient. All that is required of me... is to claim the first life." Francis: "This world, this... corpse, is beyond hope." Francis: "I can drag your pathetic soul back from the depths of this Hell if need be. If you like using that mouth for breathing, shut it up and do as I say." Category:Characters